Be My Valentine
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson is acting strangely and Kai wants to find out why.


**Blue:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone, I have been getting inspiration lately and I'm getting a lot done now. So I'm really happy! Hopefully I will post more stories this year than the previous ones. Here's a really short one-shot for a drawing I did for my favorite couple of all time! If you want to see it, it's at my DeviantArt account. Any tips to get better in my writing are welcome, thank-you! By the way, while looking at Beyblade pictures of Kai and Tyson, I noticed that on some frames Kai looks taller than Tyson. So in my mind, I have decided that Tyson is shorter than Kai, I have a thing for height differences, I think it's cute!

 **Warning:** BL and fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** Beyblade does not belong to me, I'm just using them for a little fun!

* * *

Tyson Kinomiya was acting strange. Anybody that knew the teen could tell that something was up, so when Kai Hiwatari saw him that morning he immediately knew that his former teammate was acting strangely. Even more so than usual, but every time he tried to talk to the bluenette, the smaller teen would literally run away from him. He sighed as once again Tyson bolted when he saw him.

"Are you guys fighting?" His red haired teammate asked him and Kai shook his head.

"No." He said as he debated whether to follow the smaller teen or not, "I don't understand what's wrong with that idiot." He said and his friend shrugged his shoulder.

"Maybe he's still angry about your decision to stay with us?" Tala suggested and Kai took a moment to think about it before dismissing it. Once the tournament was over, team G-Revolution decided that it would be best if they returned to their own teams once again. Tyson had been upset with his friends' choices, but he had not objected to it. In fact, he had been unusually quiet during the groups' discussion about it. So, why was Kinomiya avoiding him? "In any case, you can talk to him once we go on break. We need to get to work." The red haired reminded his teammate. Kai nodded before following the older teen to the classroom. The two-tone haired teen was still not sure how they had been roped into helping Mr. Dickeson teach young kids about Beyblade.

As soon as they were free to have their breaks, Kai wasted no time to look for his rival and best friend, bumping into Ray and Max in the process of looking for him. "Have you guys seen Tyson?" He asked them.

"Well, it's nice to see you too!" Max responded as he playfully elbow Kai.

"Sorry, how are you guys doing?" He asked them and the other two teens laughed.

"It's okay, we're actually looking for him too." Ray said as Max nodded, "he has been acting weird lately and we wanted to make sure that everything was okay." He finished.

"I see, so we're all looking for him." Kai wonder where the bluenette had gone.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Max asked him and Kai gave him a confuse look.

"Why would I know what's wrong with him?" He asked him and Max shrugged.

"It's just that you two tend to hang out with each other so often!" He said as he gave a curious look at their former team captain. "Even when we went back to our own teams. You guys still find the time to train together and stuff like that." Kai glared at the blond who gave him a sneaky grin.

"Ah, just ignore him!" Ray cut in between the two, "Max is just thinking too much, that's all!" He said with a nervous smile and Kai gave them a questioning look before sighing.

"We're not going to find him just standing here, I'll look for him later once we're done with the lessons." He stated and the other two nodded.

"You do that, I'm sure if any one can get Tyson to talk about what's wrong, it will be you!" Max called as they walk away, winking at him before being drag away by Ray, who told him to cut it out. Kai glared after them before running his hand through his hair. What was that all about?

He turned to look at the clock on the wall and noticed that he only had a few minutes left before he needed to go back. He sighed as he decided that he might as well go to his locker that was provided to them by the staff to keep their belongings save. He was going to try and call the teen with his cellphone. He walked in and was surprise to see the person he had been looking for standing in front of his locker.

"Tyson?" He called and the teen jumped in surprise before quickly turning around to face Kai.

"Kai! What are you doing here?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice, "shouldn't you be on break?" He asked as he put his arms behind his back, hiding an item he had in his hands. Kai glared at him with suspicious eyes as he walked towards the smaller teen.

"The same can be said about you." He stated as he had unintentionally back the teen onto the row of lockers, preventing the bluenette from running away. "What are you doing?" He asked him and a flash of panic appear on Tyson's eyes.

"I-I'm doing nothing," he said as he avoided his friend's questioning gaze.

"Oh, then what are you hiding?" That question made the bluenette turned to look at his former captain, his face starting to turn red. He was blushing and Kai was taken back by his reaction.

"Nothing!" He quickly answered, a little too quickly for Kai's liking. He glared at the teen before reaching for whatever item Tyson was hiding. The teen saw his friend's intention and he tried to back away, only to be stopped by the lockers. He then tried to step away but Kai was quick to grab him and hold him in place. He reached around as Tyson kept squirming around to avoid loosing the item in his hands. The two-tone haired teen mused that if someone were to walk in on them like this, it would look like he was harassing his smaller friend. Finally, after a few more seconds of their tug-of-war, Kai was able to retrieve the item. He glared at the offending item before turning towards his red faced friend.

"What is this?" He asked as he stared at a pink envelope with a heart sticker sealing it. Why was Tyson trying to hide this? He waited for the bluenette's response. His face turning redder by the second, making Kai think that it made his friend look cute.

"Um, you see tomorrow is Valentine's Day," he said and Kai wanted to facepalm, now he understood all the pink and red decorations on the hallways. And the reason as to why the ladies at the department store wanted to sell him perfumes. Only his pride allowed him to stop himself from doing so, but what was Tyson doing with such an item? A sudden thought passed through Kai's mind.

"Don't tell me someone wanted you to delivered this to me?" He asked as he wave the letter around an annoyed tone in his voice, Tyson shook his head.

"No, that's not it, you see-"

"Haven't I told you to stop being nice to the fans?" Kai interrupted him as he kept waving the letter, "that's why they use you to deliver their gifts to us, you need to say no. Besides, I don't want to answer to the letter, it's too much work. I don't want to indulge someone's crazy love obsession with me, it's not fun seeing them cry because I reject their confessions and-" This time he was interrupted by the bluenette snatching the letter away. He raised a questioning brow at the still red face teen.

"It's not like that! This letter is not from a fan!" He said with a raising voice, "Valentine's Day is about spending the day with someone special and having fun, so I thought I could ask you to be my Valentine!" Tyson said and Kai stared at the teen with surprise at his little outburst, seeing as the blush was spreading to the teens ears. The two-tone haired teen blink before the meaning of Tyson's words reached him. Had Tyson just confessed that he wanted Kai to be his Valentine? Wait, that wasn't important, what was important was the fact that Tyson thought of him as someone special!

"I'm special to you?" Kai asked him and Tyson's sudden found confidence had suddenly vanished. He clutch at the letter but not hard enough to rip it.

"I-I don't know how to explain it." He whispered quietly and Kai had no choice but to lean down to hear the teen, in the process making the teen blush harder. "I can't say when all of this started to happen, but every time I'm with you it makes me feel weird. It's not like I hate the feeling 'cause I do like it! I know I'm not making any sense but once we talked about you guys going back to your teams again, I was sad but somewhat relieved. And only towards your departure, to tell the true, I didn't care whether the others left, I was only thinking about you." He tried to explained as Kai kept on looking at him with a surprise expression. He kept on staring at the teen as he kept on talking but in reality he had long ago stopped listening to his friends' mumble confession. He was still stuck in the fact that Tyson apparently had feelings for him.

Not to mention that his heart had decided to skipped a beat at Tyson's words. He shook himself and force his mind to listen to Tyson's explanation. Failing miserably as he could only watched as Tyson's blush spread all the way to his neck and ears, making the teen look even more adorable in Kai's opinion.

"I thought that I could gain some confidence by tomorrow and that I could tell you everything. That's why I was going to ask you to be my Valentine with the letter, but you found me." He finished as he looked up to stare at his friend only to widen his eyes upon seeing the smile on his friend's face. The bluenette frown and he glared up at his friend, "are you making fun of me?" He asked him and Kai gave a chuckle.

"No, of course not." Kai answered as he grabbed the letter off of Tyson's hand, "I was just thinking of something, that's all." He said as he turned the letter back and forth making it look like he was studying it. In fact he was looking for something to distract him from grabbing the smaller teen and hugging him. He was thankful for his self control, "is this why you were avoiding me?" He asked and Tyson nodded. "What were you going to do if I had decline?" He asked him and the smaller teen tilted his head to the right, giving him a confuse expression before blushing brightly.

"I hadn't thought of that actually." He confess, a hint of sadness in his voice. Kai had the sudden urged to hug the teen and erase that type of expression off of the bluenette. A silence descended on them, and Kai could tell that Tyson was waiting for his response. In all honestly he couldn't deny that he wasn't happy with Tyson's words, but he had never really thought of things like love or affection. He couldn't say what his true emotions were towards the other teen. He did know that he didn't want to say something that might cause Tyson any type of pain, but trying to place his feelings towards his friend right now was impossible for him. He blinked as Tyson started to play with the fabric of his jeans, a clear sign of nervousness. He watched as the teen kept gazing at the door, was he thinking of running away? For some reason Kai didn't want the bluenette to leave without a clear answer. Not like he had one.

"I didn't know you were so full of confidence to try to pull something like this." Kai spoke, startling the other teen into looking up at him. "We have the day off tomorrow, so I see no reason for us not to meet up." He said and the hope that filled Tyson's warm brown eyes, was almost enough for him to loose his self-control and hug the teen.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you for an answer or anything." Tyson said, a hint of doubt on his tone of voice. Kai briefly wondered if the teen could read his mind.

"You don't have to worry about that," Kai reassured his friend, "tomorrow I'm going to be your Valentine and then we can talk in depth about it, okay." He said and Tyson gave him a bright smile.

"Really?! Thank-you Kai, I can't wait!" Tyson told him with an exciting tone and surprising the taller teen by giving him a quick hug. Releasing him and looking like he had just been told the greatest news ever. Kai's heart skipped a beat again and he didn't give it a moment's thought before speaking.

"Actually there's a movie I want to watch playing tonight, and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" He asked him and the bluenette gave him the most delighted expression he had ever seen.

"Yes! I would love to go!" It was clear that Tyson was happy, he then turned to look at the clock and he gasp. "Oh no, it's time for me to go back! Sorry Kai I have to leave now, but I will see you tonight right?" He waited for Kai's answer and the two-tone haired teen nodded.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at eight." He confirmed and he wave at the teen as he opened the door and waved goodbye. As soon as Tyson was gone, Kai went and sat on the bench, trying to let his mind catch up to the events that had just happened. He looked at the letter and was deep in thought when he heard the door open and close a few minutes later.

"Ah! There you are!" Tala exclaimed as he went to his locker to put his cellphone away. "Were you able to find Tyson?" He asked him and Kai nodded. "I'm guessing something good happened then." He commented and Kai lifted his head to stare at his friend with surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked him and Tala pointed at the letter in Kai's hand.

"Ever since I entered the room, you had a smile on your face while looking at that. Which reminds me, what is _that_?" He asked him and Kai laughed as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry about it," he told him opening the door, "let's go teach these kids the proper way to have a beybattle." He told him as he put the letter inside his pants' pocket. His friend shrugged before following him. Kai smiled as he thought that figuring out his answer to Tyson's feelings was going to be easier than he had previously thought. And he couldn't wait to see the bluenette later that day, but first he had to look up the type of movies that were playing that night.

The End.


End file.
